changes
by panda0031698
Summary: What happens when Ron finally decides to change his out look on life. will it be for the better . on hiatus due to writers block
1. Chapter 1 change is in the air

Changes

Summery: What happens when Ron finally decides to change his out look on life. will it be for the better .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: ok this is my first story and I would not have even got this far with it if it wasn't for a few people so to begin with some thanks are in order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First to the 10 main authors that have inspired me and they are JPMod, ScareGlow, captainkodak1, Whisper from the Shadows, pbow, Zaratan, cheeseyfudge, AtomicFire, NoobFish and Deyinel. If it was not for you and your stories I would not have been able to come up with story ideas that stuck in my head.

Second there is Zaratan for his forum and on that forum especially yvj for his topic: Something fun...hopefully if it wasn't for them I would not have posted my first ever short stories so thank you.

Next I would like to thank my beta MaceEcam for helping smooth out a few things.

And finally to meatloaf if it wasn't for his music my muse would not have stuck around long enough to write this let alone create this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible or the characters in this story and I am not making profit from this work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before I start this story follows the series up to and including car trouble and then becomes an alternate universe .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: change is in the air

Ron woke up feeling nervous yet confident that today was going to be the day his life would change, one way or another he would change the way he lead his life.

Ron went over to his closet to pick something out thinking _I wonder what would make me look good to her. Maybe this blue form fitting shirt and the army stile jeans._ Putting them on and looking in the mirror he decided that they would do.

Going in to the bathroom he brushed his teeth and tried to comb his hair but gave it up as a lost cause and went down stairs.

Entering the kitchen his mom looked at him and asked "so today is the day you are going to ask that girl out you have been pining over"

Blushing furiously Ron replied "that's right mom and I'm not that hungry at the mo so is it ok if I skip breakfast"

"No son you need to eat."

"But mom I will get something at Kim's" moaned Ron.

"Make sure you do" she said sternly.

"Oh mom before I forget their are a couple more things I need to ask, first if she says yes can I borrow the car and secondly I need to ask dad if I can access some of my Naco funds?"

"Sure sun you can borrow the car when she says yes." chuckled Jean Stoppable. She then enquired "And what do you want to access some of your noco funds for any way?"

"If its ok with you mom I would like to ask dad first so I don't get my hopes up to much before I ask" Ron told her.

With that Ron said goodbye and left for the Possible's.

On the way to Kim's Ron was deep in thought trying to reassure himself that he could ask her. Ok I can do this I know Tara used to like me especially after Wannaweep and I'm sure I read the signs right and she still likes me so today is the day I ask her out.

When he got the Possible's home he went around the back and knocked at the back door as he let himself in to the kitchen and said hello possible clan.

"Hello Ron what's with the new look " Mr. D. P said

"Well I thought it was time to change how I went through life and a new look was a good way to start Mr P."

" well that's nice to here and you look smart in what you are wearing. And Kim is not ready yet so why don't you have some breakfast Ron wile you wait for Kim."

"That sounds great Mrs. P I haven't had anything to eat yet"

"What's up Ron not feeling well today" Mrs. D. P asked going in to doctor mode.

"No no, it's nothing like that. I'm just nervous that's all." At that moment Kim walked in to the kitchen saw Ron and was shocked to see him look so hot.

Ron staring off in to outer-space continued" I have been trying to build up the courage to ask someone out and today is the day I am going to do it."

Kim thought to herself I hope its me I would so like to cuddle that chest of his. Kim was shocked to here herself thing this as she was going out with josh and Ron was her best friend forever so mentally, waving away her thoughts as her hormones talking she asked with a grin on her face. "Anyone I know Ron."

Still with a faraway look in his eyes he replied " yes you do KP it's tar…" Ron realising it was Kim who asked him, red in the face he started stammering "k.. k.. Kim I d.. d.. didn't here you come in how are you to day?"

"Don't try to change the topic and tell me who it is you are crushing on" Kim replied.

In a mock hurt voice Ron answered "Kim I thought you new me well enough to know who I am crushing on like I do you?"

"Ronald Stoppable don't give me that and tell me" Kim huffed

"Sorry KP if you don't know you will have to wait until I ask her out. So this topic is closed" Ron replied with a confidence Kim had never seen before . And with that Kim sat down to eat a breakfast of bacon and eggs.

When Kim had finished eating she dragged Ron away from the table and said goodbye to her parents and left the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: what are the people at school going to think of the new Ron will Tara say yes and what other changes is Ron planning to make in his life.

And with that I will leave it there so please review it. With the reviews constructive criticism is allowed as no one would grow and get better if there was no criticism but out and out flames will not be tolerated.

I will try to update once a fortnight more if possible but please don't hold me to it.


	2. Chapter 2 explanation and confrontation

A/N: first a thank you to Mr. Average for his review and my beta MaceEcam for doing his job

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 please and thank you

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2:explanation and confrontation

The walk to school was not very nice for Ron as he kept getting icy death glares from Kim. He tried to start a conversation but Kim was not having any of it so he had to walk in silence. Kim on the other hand was deep in thought and getting angrier because she could not figure out what was up with Ron. _The new look the new attitude... while good it is not Ron and the fact he is keeping secrets from me… who Is he going to ask out. This is so frustrating. I'm going to get answer from him before school if it kills him._

Just before getting on to the school grounds Kim stopped and pulled Ron to the side and inquired with a calm even voice that did not betray her emotions "Ok Ron spill before we get in to school what's going on with you today? First the new look which is good on you by the way. Then there's the hole keeping something from me deal, and the attitude when I asked so please tell me what is going on." by the end of her speech Kim was almost pleaded with Ron.

Ok KP as I told your rents I am changing a few things in my life at the moment and a new look was the best place to start." Looking over at Kim Ron saw she was not happy with the answer and continued " Ok Kim you remember what my life at school was like before the brain switch incident right?

"Yes Ron I do and I thought it stopped when I visited D hall before switching back."

"It was for a while but my life has started to return to what it was like and I don't want that any more so I am doing something about it in my own way, is that answer enough for you KP?"

"For the first question it is but why can't you tell me who you are going to ask out?"

"That is simple KP. She's high on the food chain. If Bonnie found out before I asked her I might lose all the courage I've gathered if she starts trying to lay in to me before iv had the chance to talk to her."

"That's ok Ron I understand" Kim said sympathetically "lets get in to school" and with that they started walking again.

As they got to the front entrance of the school Ron took a deep breath and entered the school.

The whispers started as soon as he was through the door. But he took no notice of them the only thing on his mind was finding the blond of his dreams. As he was walking to his locker he heard a voice that sounded like an angle calling out to him.

"Hi Ron you look good today."

_Yes.. yes she still likes me so this should be easy I hope. Ron n_ervously answered "Hi Tara thank you for the complement and can I ask you something."

"Sure Ron what is it?" Tara said as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

As Ron was about to speak Bonnie butted in " what are you doing talking to Tara she is a cheerleader and a loser like you should know not to talk to someone high on the food chain" Ron still looking at Tara asked her if he could finish this conversation after cheer practice because he had some one to deal with.

"Ok Ron but please try to go easy on her because she is my friend" Tara answered nervously as she thought she saw a blue glow in Ron's eyes for a second.

"Il try T but I can't promise anything because she has had this coming for some time now."

"I understand Ron." Tara replied as she went over to stand by Kim.

A crowd had gathered around Ron and bonnie to see what was going to happen. "Now what did you want bon-bon" asked Ron in a falsely sweet voice.

"I told you, you are a loser and shouldn't be talking to cheerleaders."

"What makes me a loser bon-bon. Can you really call me a loser with everything I do?"

"What do you do stoppable? From what I here you are just the distraction you run around getting the guards to chase you and then you go and lose your pants you buffoon." Bonnie replied venomously and Ron just started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha that's good bon-bon that's good you just don't get it and I thought you would seeing as we are the same"

"NO WE ARE NOT" Bonnie screamed.

"YES WE ARE we both hide behind an act. I play the buffoon and you play the queen bitch of Middleton high. And as to what I do on missions I take out the goons after they start to chase me and before you ask even the weakest most pathetic goon could take out the whole of the football team and wrestling team with out breaking a sweat."

taking a breath Ron stared directly in to Bonnies' eyes and saw fear and shame in them.

"Then there's Monkey Fist he comes after me he sees me a the bigger threat than Kim and he is our second hardest villain. So after all that can you really call me a loser Bonnie"

Stuttering because she was trying not to cry she spoke " n.. n.. no I guess not"

"Good let me give you some advice if you stopped being a bitch all the time maybe you would have some friends other than Tara, instead of those that hang around you because ether they are afraid of you or using you to gain popularity." and with that everyone in the hall started cheering happy to see the queen B taken down a few pegs.

Ron went over to Kim and Tara and told Tara to go and comfort her friend as she needed it. "that's very thoughtful of you Ron, "even after every thing she has done you still don't want to see her upset" Tara said.

As she went over to bonnie she whispered in to Rons' ear "and that's why I like you."

"STOPPABLE" Ron gulped and turned around when he herd that and saw Mr Barkin and asked fearfully

" how long have you been there Mr B"

"Long enough to know I need an explanation so my office now" ordered Mr Barkin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamanouchi Acadamy. Japan

"Sensei the blade has shown us the location of its true master the chosen one" the dark haired female said.

"That is good Yori-san. And where is this place?" Sensei asked.

"It is in the USA a city called Middleton in Colorado, the blade shows that the mystic monkey power spikes the most at Middleton high so we have a list of the students by the blade, the next time there is a power spike we will finally locate the chosen one."

The old man with the long white beard seamed happy at the news and told Yori to start preparing the next stage of the plan for when they had pinpointed who it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: ok this chapter was got out quicker than normal because it was burning brightly in my head but the next one will more than likely take 2 weeks.

Standard review principles are in effect

I am also looking for a new beta if anyone can help.


	3. ch3: more confrontations and questions

A/N: first a thank you to Mr. Average and Sacred White Phoenix for their reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: In a court room in America a poor sole named panda0031698 had been dragged across the world to answer charges of using Disney property and claming they were his own. " objection your honer I have stated time and time again that **I don't own Kim possible or the characters in this story that i am creating and I am not making profit from this work. **So the charges are false and should be dropped."

"If that is the case then charges are droped and you are free to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter3: more confrontations and the question

Ron had been in Mr Barkin's office and it was the same as ever all neat and ordered the same drab coloured walls the same mahogany desk with a picture of the pixie troop he lead, the filing cabinets were on the left hand side of the room and Ron noticed there was still a draw with his name on it. Ron was waiting for Mr B wondering what he was going to say to him when he asked what had happened in the hall. _I might as well tell him the truth and see if he believes me this time._

Deep in his thoughts Ron nearly jumped when he heard the door open. Mr Barkin walked in and took his seat behind the desk and looked at Ron trying to work out what was going on with him before gruffly asking Ron "Ok Stoppable explain what was going on in the hallway just now"

"Ok Mr B but I thought it would have been obvious I just told bonnie to get off her high horse and stop putting me down. I then told her a few home truths that she needed to hear."

_you've finally grew a spine good for you _Mr B thought but out loud said "you have disrupted my school with your actions" "but…but" No buts Stoppable I don't care what your reasons are you need to be punished and that means extra homework." "Oh please not maths I hate maths" Ron groaned. "Not this time Stoppable this time you need to write an essay on the history of the Naco and how it came to be on the menu of Bueno Nacho" Barkin had to hold back a chuckle when he saw the shocked look on Ron's' face.

_What is he playing at letting me off so easy… this has got to be the easiest homework he has ever given me… well I better not look this gift horse in the mouth if I do he will just give me more homework and I'd bet anything it will be maths... _These were some of the thoughts going through Rons' head. " Anything else you want sir if not I need to get to class. Writing out a hall pass and passing it to Ron Mr Barkin dismissed him. Before leaving the office Ron turned around and asked Mr B one more thing.

" Mr B because of what happened I think some of the students will want to try and put me in my place…" Mr B noticed Ron was hesitating and said "carry on Stoppable" "well if they try while in a public place please don't stop it" Ron interrupted Mr B before he could respond promising no one would get hurt and then left the office.

--

Ron was eating lunch in the schools cafeteria or at lest what the school thought was food while Kim was eating a granola bar looking concerned at Ron.

"Oh great Brick is coming over"

"So… why does that matter Ron?" Kim asked wonderingly

"Brick is Bonnies BF so the only reason he would come over here is to start trouble."

"Don't worry Ron I wont let him cause trouble"

"please don't take this the wrong way Kim but I need to do this on my own" Ron spoke with a confidence Kim didn't no Ron had in him.

As they were talking Brick came up and grabbed Ron on the shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

"What do you want Brick?" Everyone in hearing distance of Ron felt a shiver down their spine.

"You are going to pay for what you did to bonnie and that's final."

"Ha ha ha please stop you are killing me here…"

"That's the plan Stoppable."

"Please the me finish" Ron stated angrily "you really think you have been able to hit me without me letting you. Iv never been able to hurt dumb bruts like you it's just not me."

"That's it you've gone to far" Brick said before he charged. As Brick was charging Ron jumped and flipped in the air as he was passing over Brick he used his shoulders to push off and finish the flip landing nimbly behind brick. " I'm giving you three chances Brick to walk away and you've just used one of them up."

Every one in the room was amazed at Ron's aerobatic skills. Brick on the other hand just turned around and charged again. As he got closer to Ron he couldn't help but smile thinking he would get him this time but Ron stepped out of the way at the last second.

" man you really are slow no wonder our football team is losing this year " Ron remarked " see brick as I said I let you hit me if you want more proof I will let you take a swing at me and I wont move from this spot. That was all the incentive Brick needed he walked up to Ron and took a swing at him, Ron just leaned back slightly smiling goofily. "You will have to do better than that Bricky old boy if you want to hit me" Brick was getting angry now and decided to keep swinging for Ron but Ron kept dodging the punches thanking the monkey power for his faster reflexes.

"That's chance two gone only one left so please walk away before I get angry." Ron said shaking his head.

"Why would I do what a loser like you says?"

Ron responded angrily with " that's it now I'm pissed I will tell you one last time **leave me alone and get out of my site now**" "Ron was surprised when bricks face went blank and he turned around and left the cafeteria.

"Wow Ron that was amazing your moves were better than iv ever seen them and Brick listening to you like that... wow."

"Err thanks KP but I got to do something so see you later" Ron said as he noticed Tare leave the cafeteria.

--

"Hay Tara wait up. I am so glad I saw you. I was wandering if we could finish the convo we were in before Bon-bon interrupted us.

"Sure Ron what did you want to ask?" asked Tara as she thought _as if I didn't know and the answer will be yes._

"Well you see I was wondering you no after wannaweep where you ah you no you and your beautiful and everything I wont to know that is to say…" giggling and blushing from the compliment Tara put her hand to Rons' lips to calm him down and said " Ron your rambling so take a deep breath and try again."

"Sorry Tara what I wanted to ask you is do you want to go out on a date with me tonight?"

Struggling to control herself she answered "I thought you would never ask the answer is yes Ron yes" battering her eye lids" what time will you pick me up?" Tara asked with a seductive smile. This made Ron go a deep red and glassy eyed for a few minutes before he managed to pull himself out of his stupor " ill pick you up a 6:30 T"

**Beep beep be beep **

With a crestfallen look Ron palled out his Ronunicator and pressed the connect button. "Wade this better be important or else."

"It is Ron but ill tell you what it is after Kim picks up."

"What's the sitch Wade and why do you sound so angry Ron?"

Whining Ron replied " I'm angry because iv got a date tonight and a mission has just come up and I am going to have to cancel it and I really don't want to" Ron looked in to Taras' eyes and she could tell he was pleading with him to forgive him.

Chuckling Wade cut in " Ron don't worry this is a quick one its Drakken and he is in his Middleton Lair so you should be back in plenty of time for your date."

Perking up Ron happily looked at Tara but spoke to Wade "ok what's blue boy and greenie up to.

"Not sure all I no is it has something to do with mechanical rabbits."

"ok ok enough with the details have you got us a ride set up please and thank you." Kim interrupted.

"yes I have it will be outside in 5 minutes so get ready."

Kim and Ron both responded with " will do Wade." " jinx you need to get me a soda KP" and with that Ron signed off before Kim could respond.

" well Tara I got to get going so I will see you when I pick you up tonight at 6:30 ok?"

Tara leaned in and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek before agreeing with him. Ron blushing ran to the boys locker room to get changed in to his mission clothes. After changing Ron pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial 4 and after 3 rings the phone was answered and Ron was asked " ah Mr Stoppable I see you are phoning to confirm that your table will be reserved for you and your date tonight yes?"

"Yes Dean I am and I told you we are friends so call me by my first name." Ron simply stated.

" ok Ron I will do that, and the time is still 7 o'clock is it?"

"Yes it is Dean and I can't keep chatting so bye for now." putting the phone down Ron hurried out to the front of the school to wait for the ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamanouchi Academy. Japan

Yori entered the privet dojo of the master of Yamanouchi Academy and bowed to Sensei before speaking "Sensei the blade has shown finally pinpointed its true master. The chosen one is one Ronald Stoppable he is the sidekick to teen hero Kimberly Ann Possible. And preparations for the exchange program have already begun"

"That is good Yori-san. But we need to get him here soon his power is growing fast and if he doesn't learn to control it, it could end up hurting someone. " Sensei said.

What do you mean Sensei has something already happened?"

"Yes Yori-san he has already used the power unknowingly to persuade someone to do something against their will."

"Ok Sensei I will speed up the operation but to soonest we can get him here is the week after next. One more thing have you decided which one of our students is going over to America for the two weeks?"

"Yes I have chosen the student Hirotaka."

Ok Sensei I will go and inform him to prepare for the exchange." and with that Yori

bowed again before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: what do you think good so far and I think most of you know where this story is going now.

What do you think of Ron in the confrontation with Brick and do you like the first 2 gifts his MMP gives him.

Please review it's what keeps me going.


End file.
